Twilight
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: After an incident with the Superior, Saix tries to think about things. Yaoi, XemSai


Twilight

Twilight. It's not day and it's not night, so who could ever stand it?

I stood on the clock tower on Twilight Town where I noticed three kids playing freely; Roxas who was having a great time eating ice cream with Number VIII and IX, and things with no mere importance. Why am I here anyway? Being second in command is not an easy job, that's why I wanted some silence. All the members only think I only dispatch missions, but what I really do is wake up early in the morning, arrange the missions only to dispatch them and quickly head out to do mine.

My missions usually are to control over a heartless until Number XIII can take care of it, but mine are the size of buildings! I end up hurt and now that Vexen isn't here, I sometimes have to fight with an open wound or a broken arm the next day. Sometimes, those missions last more than a weak.

When I end up broken, I wonder if the Superior does a thing all day. Does he worry when he sees me battered to the point that I could fade? I doubt it. He stands there frozen, eyes glued to Kingdome Heart…I hate it. The thought of his ambers eyes stuck to it just irritates me enough that was capable to destroy the place I sat.

Twilight…the same shade of color of his eyes.

Xemnas is a book that's so hard to read! When he smiles is like seeing a comet: it's bright and only occurs after a period of time. Funny thing about comets and the Superior, when he gets mad, he leaves an impact. It happened this morning, when thing was all wrong.

After the missions were dispatched, I headed to the Superior's office to get my own. When I opened the door, he was still reading a report in one hand and the other was holding a stand of his silver hair like if he was about to rip it off his head. He mumbled some words, but the most that were audible were 'Where's Zexion when I need him?'. Hearing Number VI name made me feel something tying up, like it was trying to choke me, so I made myself present.

"Sir." I started.

"What?!" he shouted, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"The beast I fought yesterday returned." I said, making him raise his bloodshot eyes.

"So? Like if I can do a thing about it." He said returning his look at the report. "Defeat it again."

"I killed that thing three times, and every time I do so, I almost get myself get killed!" I snapped, and I knew there was no turning back. I clenched my fists and catch some air before I continued. "Now, listen well. What YOU can do is that at least send Number XIII to collect it so I can rest for once…Sir."

His eyes widened at my outburst. I was so into my argument that I was face to face with the Superior, so the thing that happened next took me by surprise. I found myself on the floor, with my vision all in a blur while I felt a warm sensation running out my nose, the bastard broke my nose. My hand was covered in blood, and I was still with shock. He started screaming some things, but I barely heard a word of my, it was all muffled by my thoughts. He hit ME; his faithful servant. When I heard silence, I raised my eyes to meet his, and all we were doing was reading the damn report. I summoned a portal and left, deciding to take this day as a Day Off and think.

Once again, my eyes met with the twilight…I hated it. How can anyone admire this? Like I said before, is it day or is just night, no, is just an in-between. How dreadful it is, in my eyes, there should be only two options.

Day or Night.

Happiness or Sorrow.

Life or Death.

Heaven or Hell.

There should only be two choices, never a third.

My eyes were glued to the horizon, it was finally silent. Footsteps were audible to my ears, so I summoned my claymore and a portal just in case, but it was only the Superior…I growled at him.

"Still mad at me?" He asked, in his voice I sense he was worried, for me? I doubt it.

"I'm not sure…Sir." I said with emphasis on 'Sir'.

"I'll take it as a yes."

"Why are you here?" I decided to ask, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry my friend." Oh, now I was his friend? "You didn't deserve it."

"I guess you should tell that to your fist." I said still holding my nose that was in pain.

"Saix…" he started but then looked away. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted." I said looking at the scenery.

"It's beautiful."

"It's annoying." I replied. The Superior stood there confused, so I took a deep breath and pointed all that seemed related with the twilight scene. "Just look at it!" I started. "Can there be a third choice in the world? I hate it when it doesn't make up their mind. That's a perfect example. Is the Twilight the end of the day or the beginning of the night? Other thing is the good and evil. No one can be good with a little of evil or the other way around, it just can't!" I tried to catch my breath, apparently I outdone myself with the explanation, but seeing him smile made me confused.

"You know the funny thing about the in-between is that they are essential to life, and yet no one can see it."

"No, it's just going to drive people mad."

"Think a life without an in-between." He said. "The thing is that you have two choices, making it hard for the person to choose, so they exist just to make our choices easier."

I took a deep breath; he was right. As Xemnas got closed, he holds my chin up, making me look his eyes, the perfect shade of a sunset. Our eyes were glued and we slowly got close enough, so close that our lips finally touched.

I hate the sunset, the twilight because I couldn't stand the in-between, but most of all, because it makes me weak.

**A.N**

**I'M SORRY! I have been unfaithful with one of my stories, and since school started, I would be so busy. This is my first XemSai story, wasn't it cute?**


End file.
